Previously there have been several devices proposed to dispense the contents of a collapsible tube, ranging from a plunger to an electro-magnet driven carriage. However, they were too costly, too complicated to be of any interest to the domestic market. However, the substitution of a friction dispenser is less costly and complicated to construct, as occurs in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,454, wherein the rollers are permanently affixed, thus allowing no means of compensating for the varying tube thickness. Further, the casing consists of two parts which are held together by rods, screws and nuts, making it necessary to completely disassemble the device for insertion of a tube.